


from feather light whispers

by dragonlights



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlights/pseuds/dragonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought that tarot cards could predict her life? Certainly not Annie Cresta.<br/>modern day au, based off of this really cute asian drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from feather light whispers

**Author's Note:**

> man i was really inspired by this nice hong kong drama: Under The Canopy Of Love. i watched this back when i was younger and i liked it a lot. it's really calm and somewhat slow, and i like how it's sorta realistic but not overly dramatic, however it's all rushed at the end with some loose ends... but if you're looking for something cute to watch. i'd recommend that, however don't over analyze it or else you wouldn't enjoy it as much.
> 
> i just felt like it would suit annie and finnick pretty well.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yeah, this fic was posted [here on tumblr](http://-lightningsparks.tumblr.com/post/96192512633/from-feather-light-whispers) a while back.

 

She did not want to do this, she really didn’t. She did not believe in her friend’s illusive divination. But Johanna yanked her back down to her seat, following her already shitty morning, so, she figured, her luck couldn’t get any worse.

 

“Cut the deck in half, and pick three cards,” Cressida instructed.

 

"Fine, but make it quick then!"

 

Three cards were tentatively picked out from the deck, and Cressida flipped them all over. Her eyes scanned across the major arcana cards then up to Annie’s with a bemused smirk curling up at the end of her cherry red lips. “Are you ready?”

 

Annie merely shrugged, patiently waiting for her friend to continue. Her green eyes followed the finger pointing towards the first tarot. The image depicted a yellow almost orange looking circle with black markings running along the inside of the shape, followed by a sky blue background with clouds and colorful creatures. “This is the wheel of fortune. A lucky card, indicating a change in your life.”

 

"Could this change mean money?" Johanna asked eagerly beside her. Annie rolled her eyes, although money would be nice, she was more of a practical person who did not exactly believe in luck.

 

"Perhaps," their blonde fortune telling friend acquiesced. "Perhaps little Annie here will run into a very wealthy guy — but that’s up to the fates." She redirected her words to Annie, explaining further, "The cards are telling me that in this case, the wheel is like two separate paths, and these two paths will cross and meet as long as the wheel does not stop turning. And so something you thought you’ve lost and forgotten will return to you."

 

Johanna glanced over at Annie, who pondered over the words a little until Cressida moved on. “Now onto the next card. This —” she tapped, “this card is the sun card, but notice how it is not in an upward position but a downward position.” The bright card was indeed upside down. “It’s a sun in a dark night. Do you see this little child mounted on this beautiful white horse? The child represents pure love, and if you can see the white horse, then you’ll be able to see your destined beloved. But remember,” the blonde warned, “It’s reversed, it’s the sun out at night, so there will be some obstacles to overcome before you can be with this lover of yours.”

 

A polite and reluctant smile was offered to the blonde, before the green eyed client slowly got up from her seat. This whole fortune telling business was too unrealistic for the skeptic dreamer that was Annie Cresta. With the addition of her love life being the sole topic, the divination only made her feel much more uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Cressida but it looks like I should go open the store now. Thanks for the fortune though and have a good lunch!” Annie all but rushed out.

 

She waved goodbye to a scowling Johanna, as she hastily left the room and successfully manages to avoid her friends’ protest.

* * *

To the far left of the mall on the second floor lies a small jewelry shop, called  _Effie’s Stones_. The store looks like a small cove by the sea, as an ocean breeze curls around the customers when they walk through, and the smell and the sounds are so soft and calming that people frequent all the time due to the lulling sensations. The shop sells the most luxurious accessories handcrafted by the one and only Annie Cresta, who serves not only as a crafter but also as the co-owner to the small store.

 

When green eyed, fair haired Annie crouches down to unlock the small shop, she hears her coworkers and best friends Katniss and Primrose Everdeen approaching from behind. Primrose holds a basket full of flowers while Katniss carries a bag full of carving materials. All three of the girls are sporting a braid of some sort — Annie: fishtail, Prim: French, and Katniss: standard.

 

They all smile at each other after Annie switches on the lights and opens the store.

 

Young Primrose strolls in and sits behind the counter, tucking flowers in her golden blonde hair. She smiles amicably, her grey eyes glowing at the jewelry cases around her until she looks down and frowns at her college assignment. She decidedly sets it aside and watches as her older sister settles beside her, pulling out things from her bag and starts whittling an animal, which Annie hopes to be a dolphin because the wooden dolphin charms are all out, and of course because they’re cute.

 

A creasing of the forehead at the clock behind the counter, and then at the series of melodic notes from the wind chimes by the door causes Annie to worry even more. She turns to see the visitor, and there she is, in all her glory — the blonde with a mission on her hands. “Annie! You just ran off on me, and this is urgent!”

 

Annie doesn’t get to reply when Cressida shoves the third tarot card to her face. “Do you see this? This is your third card! The tower!”

 

Prim peers behind Annie to take a look, and her mouth is agape. There’s a dark scenery with lightning striking and a tower of course, and fire, sparks of fire, and people, people falling, screaming, dy—

 

"Oh! This is preposterous!" Annie interrupts, evoking a raised eyebrow from Katniss.

 

Cressida looks affronted, as if she was actually slapped by Annie. But then she recovers quickly. “Annie, you need to hear me out—”

 

More chimes ring, and Annie is visibly relieved and happy. “Finally! Customers are here!” She turns to face her blonde friend, pleading, “Please, you wouldn’t want to scare them away, would you? I’ve waited all day!”

 

Cressida frowns and huffs out of the store. Annie exhales when she leaves, knowing that she only meant well.

 

It’s an hour later, and people are flocking in. Annie’s stomach growls a bit, but she’s so happy, she kind of forgets about it.

 

"I think Enobaria will be so pleased with all these purchases," Katniss beams, cashing in another purchase. And Prim effortlessly guides people around the room, pointing to what seems best while Annie watches in awe as more people walk in through the door.

 

She’s definitely fulfilled the first card, she thinks, if its intent was actually money instead of whatever bullshit Cressida spewed out earlier that day.

* * *

During her lunch break, (which is technically her second for the day, but she doesn’t count the first because she didn’t get to work earlier due to some stupid function that blocked the escalators that morning) Annie goes out to a cafe she used to frequent during her childhood and orders her favorite sandwich and a sweetened iced tea.

 

A man nearly collides with the waiter, carrying a large hot bowl of soup. Annie moves her sling bag out of the way, and in doing so she accidentally bumps into someone behind her and causes something to fall. The suit jacket falls to the ground, and she bends over to grab it at the same time the owner of the jacket does. “Sorry!” she exclaims, eyes wide.

 

He glances back at her and offers a small smile, “It’s okay.”

 

And then they both return to their meals.

 

The waiter returns to clean the table behind her, and he taps her on the shoulder. “Miss, is that yours?”

 

Annie looks down to see a nice and new iPhone, it’s the latest edition. She shakes her head, and she watches as the man greedily tries to take it for his own.

 

“It probably belongs to that guy who was sitting here?” She gestures, then proceeds, “Here, let me return it to him.”

 

“He’s already gone.”

 

Annie ignores the man and gathers her things before snatching the phone from him. She walks out of the shop, looking around the street to look for any signs of the guy while disregarding the waiter calling from behind, “I don’t think he’ll be coming back.”

 

After no luck, she whirls around to face the waiter, who insists on her to give the phone to him so that he’ll give it back to the guy. Annie contemplates this for a bit and decides no. The waiter seemed too shady, and she wasn’t born yesterday to figure out the man’s greed and false intentions.

 

She decides to take her chances and runs up and down the streets of Santa Cruz to find the guy.

* * *

“This phone is like brand new! There’s barely any information on the owner. No pictures, no nothing,” she exclaims to Prim and Katniss.

 

Katniss takes a look at the silver phone and suggests, “Check his contacts?”

 

After a couple of taps, a list of names appear. However, they aren’t really names but titles, and Annie sighs loudly. “What the hell is this? How are we to return this to him, if we don’t know what’s what?"

 

“You’re sure this belongs to a grown man?” Katniss questions, and Annie only nods. She slowly begins to doubt it when she sees names like, ‘Crazy Cuckoo Whoo-hoo!’ and ‘Mr. I’m An Alcoholic’ and ‘Beetee Beatin’."

 

Prim only giggles and stills Annie’s scrolling. “Try that one,” she advises. Annie squints to see the contact titled ‘That One Bae.’

 

She’s about to call when Johanna walks in, asking, “Woah, why do you have a brand new phone, Crazy?” Then she tears the phone away from Annie’s hands, inspecting it from all angles and amusedly quips, “That One Bae?”

 

The Everdeen sisters burst out laughing. Annie tries to suppress a smile and remain serious, snatching the phone away from her more spunky best friend. “It isn’t mine,” she explains. “I picked it up, Jo.”

 

“Awesome, can I have it then?”

 

“No way! I’m trying to return it to the owner.” Annie argues. She taps the number, and then freaks out. “Here you talk!”

 

Jo looks up, scandalized. “What?”

 

The phone continues to ring, but there’s no answer and then all of a sudden voicemail. Annie deliberately hangs up, and Jo raises her hands in the air. “What the heck, Crazy Cresta?! I thought you wanted to return the phone back to the owner. Why didn’t you leave a message?”

 

Annie only shakes her head, and then looks through the guy’s mail to see if she can figure who the hell the owner was. Johanna grabs the phone from her, and Annie tries to get it back, and then all of a sudden all the mail was deleted.

 

She splutters with green eyes wide and trained on Johanna.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Jo starts, taking the phone back and looking through the texts on the phone.

 

Annie swipes the phone from Johanna and accuses the girl of invading the person’s privacy. Johanna easily retaliates and takes the phone back, and the next thing that occurs is the erasing of all the text messages.

 

“You’re impossible!” Annie screeches, and Johanna only laughs before walking out the store. Katniss and Primrose exchange a glance before returning to the college work, allowing Annie some silence to calm down.

 

Annie sort of wishes she never picked up the phone.

* * *

It’s dark out, almost ten at night, and Katniss and Prim wave goodbye to Annie. “We better get going, I have a test tomorrow,” Katniss exclaims.

 

Prim yawned tiredly, “Have a good night, Annie!” The sisters walk out of the store and head down the escalators.

 

Annie’s about to close up the store when the owner of the store comes rushing in. “Cresta! Good, you’re still here,” Enobaria waltzed in.

 

“Yeah, I have good news for you,” Annie started. She went on about how they made a lot of profit today, probably the most for the week so adding that with how much they made the whole entire month was a pretty big figure, and Enobaria nodded along enthusiastically.

 

“Sounds good,” the owner approved, “But the profit in New York is much higher. Our accessories are the rage over there. I’m kind of out of stuff to sell though, so can I use some of the merch you made here and sell them out in the stores in New York?”

 

“Sure,” Annie agreed. “Of course. Katniss, Prim, and I can always make more. Take what you need.”

 

Enobaria nodded, “Alright, thanks so much, Cresta.”

 

A knock on the door startled Annie, and she turned to see the mall security guard. He just came to tell them that it was time to close up, so Annie turned to Enobaria, trusting her to lock up.

 

As she walked out of the store, she made her way to the escalator to reach the main floor. The whole mall was so empty and so dark. It made Annie feel a bit anxious. A beam of light soared onto the ceiling and she looked up in amazement. It looked like a bunch of stars in the skies, when suddenly a blue light flew past and wiped out all the stars. Annie quickly stepped off the escalators and followed where the lights led her.  The blue light seemed to be a creature, soaring, and then it burst into galaxies and eventually into the sun in a dark sky. The sun kept moving, and Annie followed blindly, her eyes glued to the ceiling. The sun transformed into a horse, a pegasus to be exact, and Annie watched stunned, running after the horse wherever it went.

 

She was so transfixed to the lights display that she barely registered the fact that she had collided with another person. She stumbled back immediately as did the stranger holding a bottle of beer. “Sorry!”

 

The two walked away from each other, and once Annie turned the corner did she realize the stranger was familiar from somewhere. She spun around and coincidentally he looked up, as she met his gaze, recognition flaring in her green orbs, where confusion and curiosity sprung in his. “Is it you?” she asked, daring to take a step towards him.

 

He looked mildly confused, and she clarified. “You were the guy in that cafe, were you not? Did you lose a phone?”

 

Excitement flooded his features, and she watched as he began to smile gratefully. “You — you’re the pretty girl who sat behind me, yes? So you found my phone?”

 

She nodded and flushed, and he looked at her like she was his savior. “Thank god!” He crowed, raising his beer to the air. “Did you know how hard I was looking for it?”

 

“Did you know how hard I was looking  _for_  you?” she echoed back.

 

A sheepish smile appeared on his face while a shy smile was mirrored on hers.


End file.
